minestrappolationfandomcom-20200214-history
Uranium Ore
Uranium Ore is a rather dangerous mineral block that generates underground. It generates about s frequently as Gold Ore, and drops one to two Uranium when harvested. Uranium Ore will poison any mobs within its effect range, and thus makes mining at lower levels significantly more dangerous than in vanilla. Its texture uses the same ore spot shape as Lapis Ore, but its spots are a yellowish green instead of blue. Uranium Ore can be mined with an Iron Pickaxe or better, and is extremely useful as a material, despite being very dangerous to obtain. It drops Uranium when harvested, which can be used as an extremely efficient fuel source in addition to being used to craft Raw Uranium Blocks and Nuclear Grenades . The block drops itself when harvested with a Silk Touch enchanted Pickaxe, and can be smelted to obtain two Uranium. Smelting (Note that Uranium Ore itself can only be obtained via a Pickaxe enchanted with Silk Touch.) Natural Occurrence Uranium Ore generates anywhere within Smooth Stone from Bedrock to level 31. Because of this, cave exploring becomes significantly harder when you descend below level 32, making most of the mods other ores harder to obtain. Up to 8 veins of Uranium can spawn in a chunk, but only one to two spawn per vein, making obtaining large quantities of Uranium rather difficult. However, due to its poisoning effect, players are able to locate even Uranium Ore that generated beneath the Stone in a cave, making it easier to find than most ores despite its dangerousness. Behavior Living Mobs Uranium Ore is an extremely dangerous threat to players and living mobs. When a living mob or the player steps within a 2 block radius of Uranium Ore, they become poisoned for 5 seconds, which deals enough damage to reduce the player to 5 to 6 hearts from full health. However, due to the fact that the poison effect cannot kill the player but only lower them to half a heart, Uranium Ore is always dangerous but never deadly. Instead, players afflicted by Uranium Ore's effects will likely die from a mob or Plutonium Ore if they fail to restore their health quickly after losing it. Undead Mobs Aside from the pertinant threat of poison, Uranium Ore can additionally make life terrible for players because of the benefits it gives to undead mobs. Rather than being damaged by poison, undead mobs have their health regenerated while under its effects, making fights with Skeletons that are near Uranium Ore nearly impossible to win. Additionally, in addition to regenerating their health, Uranium Ore buffs Zombies with Speed II and Strength I for 9 seconds, making Zombies an incredibly potent threat at lower elevations. While mining, make sure to bring plenty of food and Regeneration Potions , in addition to a Bow for dealing with buffed Zombies. Known Bugs *Standing inside of Uranium Ore's effect radius slows the rate of poison for some reason. Trivia *Because of its poison effects, there are a few ways to tell if there is Uranium in the area. If you hear mobs such as Bats, Endermen, or Spiders taking damge when there is no Lava nearby, or see mobs with green potion effect particles swirling around their heads, there is likely a Uranium vein nearby, and caution should be taken. *If you are spontaneously poisoned, start digging a 5x5x5 hole around yourself in order to locate the Uranium Ore. *After being poisoned by Uranium, wait until the effect wears off and some of youre health regenerates. While Uranium Ore itself cannot kill you, the effects of Plutonium Ore can. *Uranium can act as a fuel source which lasts for 1.5 in-game days, making obtaining Uranium Ore well worth the effort. *Unlike Raw Uranium Blocks, Uranium Ore cannot be detonated by any means. History